


Peter’s Past

by prozacandtherapy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Depression, Depression | Peter, Fluff and Angst, Irondad, Other, PTSD | Peter, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Father Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacandtherapy/pseuds/prozacandtherapy
Summary: Peter Parker’s past is very dark but Tony Stark steps up and treats him like his son. Peter begins to trust Tony.OrIt was a bad mental health day and I needed comforting, supportive, father figure Tony Stark.
Relationships: IronDad/SpiderSon
Kudos: 60





	Peter’s Past

Peter has had severe mental health problems since he was about 6. His father sexually and physically abused him for many years than left him and his mom when Peter was 10. A few years later his mom died of cancer. His aunt took him in but he was dealing with depression, severe anxiety, PTSD and a list of other things. Peter shut the world out. He was alone in his head, panic attacks riddled his daily life. He never trusted anyone, everyone he knew he kept at distance.

Peter developed his powers on his walk home from school one day when he was 16. A spider bit him and his powers grew and startled him. About 6 months in he decided to use this new power for good. Being a protector for others even though no one protected him. He’d stop assaults and robberies, small stuff but every person he stopped from getting hurt gave him a sense of security. A stability he could find within himself even when no one around him was.

Tony saw him for the first time on the news.

“Local boy only know as Spider Man, makes headlines as he stops an attempted atm robbery.” The news woman announces. Tony looks over and sees a grainy photo of a boy in a red suit, he turns back around and says.

“Jarvis, give me all information on Spider Man.” Jarvis begins to rattle off the various times Peter had helped out the citizens of New York City. “No one has been identified as The Spider Man yet. Would you like me to keep a look out and tail him, sir?”

“Yes, do that and let me know when we know who he is.”

Peter gets up the next morning it’s his birthday. Aunt May gets him a new computer which he’s grateful for but feels uneasy about it. He gets dressed and heads to school, suit in his bag. It’s a pretty boring day at school, one panic attack and he had to skip a class because he didn’t feel safe. After school he went out behind the ally to change and start looking for crime to fight.

An hour in he felt like he was being watched. Not an uncommon feeling for him but this felt like his spidey senses not his anxiety. So he scanned and moved around but he just couldn’t shake this feeling so he decided to call it a night and go home. He felt watched until he fell asleep that night, deeply disturbed and anxious.

The next morning Jarvis wakes up Tony. “Sir we have news on Spider Man. A 17 year old from Queens by the name of Peter Parker. Straight A student, orphan, with severe mental health problems. He has been in and out of mental faculties, hasn’t been in one since the age of 14.” Tony nods and asks for the address.

Peter Parker gets home and goes straight to his room, he enters in defensive mode. Someone is in his room so he enters slowly.

“Hello, Peter.”

“Um hello Tony Stark? Why are you sitting on my bed?”

“I saw you on the news, tailed you yesterday.”

“That’s what it was!” Peter mumbled to himself.

“Why do you do this kid?”

“Do what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know what I’m talking about.”

“I- I don’t know, I guess...” he pauses and looks at Tony. “Why does it matter to you?”

“Well, I like to keep track of new heros on the scene and you’re making quite a stir.”

“Just helping people who can’t help themselves sir.”

“Good answer kid.”

Tony takes on Peter as an apprentice of sorts. After school everyday he goes to Stark’s home and works on advancing and testing his suit. For a year he and Tony grow closer and Tony becomes very protective of Peter. Peter occasionally tells him of his childhood but never tells the full story, no one knows the whole story. He has panic attacks and bad days sometimes but he actually let Tony Stark in even a little. He’s never had a good stable father figure and now he’s got a great one. One particularly bad day he goes to Tony’s and doesn’t say anything just runs to the room he stays in some nights when it’s to late to go home.

“Peter?” Tony knocks on the door. No response just small whining coming from the room on the other side. He opens the door “Peter, I’m coming in.” He finds Peter in a corner balled up tears falling from his eyes. “Peter what’s wrong?” He can’t say anything starting to hyperventilate. “Okay Peter I need you breathe, can you breathe with me?” He kneels beside him and places his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter can feel the warmth of his hand through the darkness. All he can hear is Tony’s voice. “Breathe in, hold for four seconds than breathe out. You’re going to be okay Peter. Breathe in, breathe out. Good job kid keep breathing with me.”

Peter breathes and starts to calm down when he’s back down he looks up at Tony. Tony looks scared but composed, like he’s in control of the situation. Peter bends forward onto his knees and falls into Tony’s arms. “You’re okay kid, I’m here, I’ve got you.” Peter isn’t panicking anymore now he’s exhausted and crying. “What happened Peter?” He asks with his arms wrapped around him.

“His hands where on me again, I could feel his hands touching me. I was trapped and wanted to rip my skin off. No matter how much I progress or get better he won’t leave.”

“Peter. I’ve got you, no one will hurt you now. Peter you are safe here. I can’t erase your past but your present and future will be secure. We can stay here as long as you need.” Peter sat in Tony’s arms for a while in silence, until he pulled away and wiped his tears.

“I’m okay, thank you I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize kid, you are welcome to break anytime you need to. I’m always here for you. You’ve been dealt a really bad hand but you’re not playing alone anymore.” Tony pulled him into another hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but it’s my first work on here. I hope you enjoyed it! - Blue


End file.
